Cerulean Gold
by Oruk
Summary: 25 year old Karui is a bitter recluse still reeling from an incident that has left her face disfigured Her heart has become a solid block of ice so she spends her days writing novels under the guise Fera. Naruto is a 17 year old highschool student who delivers pizzas for a living. One night after saving Karui, Naruto can't seem to get her off his mind N Now Naruto wants in her life
1. Chapter 1

I'm too mad Karui X Naruto is one of the best crack pairings ever so why is there not enough of em oh well here's my contribution to the pair.

.

Ever since the accident that happened fifteen years ago Karui had always been a reclusive hermit. Even despite her fame and splendor as a world renowned author the world has yet to have discovered the true face and identity of their beloved author who simply goes by the pen name Fera.

Fifteen years ago young Karui's face was sat on fire by someone who was near and dear to her, scarring and disfiguring her face for the rest of her days. Since that day her trust in humans had gone numb and her heart began to run cold.

Over the years her outlook on the homosapien race had grew grim and bitter. It got so bad to the point that even the smallest of tasks, such as going out to buy a carton of milk became vexing. The unbearable beginnings of isolation began to rear it's ugly head within Karui and little by little she began to shut out the outside world along with it's inhabitants and before long Karui truly found herself all alone.

Those who were believed to be friends could no longer tolerate Karui's embittered attitude and quickly severed ties with her. And the last of her family moved on to bigger and better things leaving Karui to marinate in her own misery and hatred.

But just as the famous enigma Fera once quoted in a book "What you can't have in reality grasp it within your fantasy" and soon Karui began writing books which quickly hooked fame among avid readers who too favored escape from their boorish realities to become intertwined in the fantasy of Fera's books.

However what truly drew readers like moths to a flame was the mystery behind every word written. Karui was careful in installing enigma, mystery and paradox into every sentence within a book. Adding the fact that the true face of Fera was never seen the media gravitated toward it like magnets. They wanted, almost craved the truth, the truth behind who Fera was. Even going so far as to film a documentary revealing the many methods investigators have resorted to, to discover the truth. But with Karui's low key lifestyle she has yet to be caught.

However low key was what she had thought. Six months ago Karui had moved into an apartment complex that seemed adequate enough to support her low needs. Even with being surrounded by close knit neighbors Karui remained aloof and indifferent often times ignoring the knocks and calls of her peers. Soon they too like all others left Karui to herself.

But someone never left. That someone couldn't stay away. That someone became fanatically obsessed with Karui and her hermit like lifestyle. That someone wanted in on her world of one. That someone would not be denied and that very someone would act soon.

.

A/n this is only the beginning lol


	2. Chapter 2

5:45 am

Cold, gloomy, silent, still; those were the perfect conditions to go for a morning jog in Karui's eyes. She preferred these over running in the blazing hot, overcrowded parks in the afternoon. It was at this time that Karui could truly think with a clear mind.

Many people said it'd be dangerous for a female to jog alone while the sun still rested, but Karui begged to differ. She felt no fear nor anxiety all she felt was leisure freedom as she ran. The cool breeze as it collided with her damp forehead. And the chill she got as the air sliced passed her bare legs.

Karui didn't care, she loved these conditions.

Coming to a stop in front of her apartment door, Karui could see every invisible breath she took as cold air misted out of her lips. She felt breathless but accomplished. Her jog that morning had been satisfactory.

Jiggling her keys she unlocks her door and steps in, removing first her shoes then her hoodie. Heading upstairs the first thing she heads for is the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to unthaw her chilled body with a nice hot shower.

6:35 PM

Deep creases marred Karui's face as she absently scratched at the burn mark on the left side of her face. Right now she was in her transfer stage. She had the vision in her head, she just had to find a way to bring that vision to life on paper.

Karui continued to frown down at the blank paper in deep thought. Writing a novel was never easy, especially when you were as reputable as she were. The expectation, the anxiety it all got to be too much, especially with a deadline looming over her shoulders. She'd spent nearly her whole entire day working on just the title of her novel before she got anywhere.

Sighing she wrote down the very first word that came to her mind and it was from there she would continue. Soon one word became two and two became ten and ten became twenty and soon the words began to flow and the vision was coming to life.

Forty five minutes later and Karui had decided on a break allowing her mind a rest. She had decided on pizza that night for dinner because it was the quickest and most convenient means.

Another forty five minutes later and there was an expected knock at the door. Karui fished out exact change and slowly opened the door, ready to give the pizza man his due but what awaited her at the door took her completely by surprise.

A man dressed in all black attire stood at the door, his dark eyes settled on Karui's frame. Karui took a cautious step back noting this man wore no uniform from the pizzeria she had ordered from and he had no pizza's currently with him.

Before she could even get a syllable out the man lunged forward and wrapped a gloved hand over her mouth forcing her back into the apartment.

Struggle as she might her strength was in no competition with his, and the man easily overpowered her effectively ripping away her clothes.

"I've been watching you" Was the first thing said to her as cold lips touched her bare shoulder blade. She shivered in disgust at the feel of him on her.

"Let me go," She snarled as she kicked at him. He effortlessly caught her legs and ran his coated fingers down her bare legs in admiration of it's slim yet strong feel.

"I remember when you first moved in, how I longed for this moment. I've been watching you for months, just waiting for this chance opportunity to get close to you like this," The man confessed as his dark, burdened eyes bore into her fiery gold ones.

"You sick bastard if you don't let me go right now I swear-" She was cut off by a low chuckle from her assailant. Karui bit her lip nervously.

"In all honesty I thought getting to you would of been more of a challenge. I wasn't expecting you to just outright open the door for me like you did. But I guess it did make my job a whole lot easier," He smirked down at her in amusement as she glared hatefully at him.

"Don't ever give yourself self-gratification at my expense. I had opened the door in expectation of the delivery man, not for you," Karui's face burned in embarrassment of her folly but she refused to give him that satisfaction.

"Well then remind me to thank him for the handicap," The man said as he began ravishing Karui's neck with his lips. She squirmed violently underneath him trying to free her pinned wrists.

.

"456, eh this looks like the place," Naruto said as he reread the address written down on his piece of paper. Folding up the little piece of scrap paper he readjusts the pizza box in his hand and positions his free hand near the door to knock when he heard a muffled scream.

Inching near the door, to his surprise, the door was not fully closed. Peeking through the crack he could see two bodies, one below and another looming overhead.

With a deep blush Naruto quickly recoiled embarrassed that he had nearly walked in on two lovers in the midst of their lovemaking. With clammy palms he fished inside his pocket for the piece of paper thinking he'd gotten the wrong address again.

Naruto didn't take not one step away before he heard a shriek for help. Freezing he listened again hoping he had heard right.

"Who's going to help you Karui? Everyone who has tried to help you, you've turned away. No one will come to your rescue. You have no one anymore. No one but me," He could hear a masculine voice taunt.

"Your the very reason why I hate the human race," He could hear a furious feminine voice growl.

"Relax, I promise to be gentle," The male said.

"No let me go, get off of me," He could hear her scream. That was all the confirmation Naruto needed to hear before he barged in startling the man terribly.

"Take your hands off of her," Naruto demanded as his icy blue eyes burned into dark ones.

"And if I refuse?" The darker male challenged.

"You'll get hurt," Naruto answered cracking his knuckles. The assailant chuckled in amusement at Naruto's futile attempts in intimidation.

"Stupid boy, you should of kept your day job because playing hero just isn't for you," He said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. "You can say it's a real cutthroat business" He chuckled purposefully adding the pun at the end.

Undeterred Naruto dropped the pizza box not caring that the contents in the box splattered everywhere and charged for the armed man.

The assailant made a move to fend Naruto off but was shocked when an untimely fist went colliding into his cheek. With a thud he went sailing to the floor. The sudden attack even took Naruto by surprise forcing him to come to a complete halt.

Stunned both boys looked to the attackers assailant and realized that the victim was the culprit. Slowly Karui rose to her feet with vengeance in her eyes.

"Didn't I say you'd be sorry asshole?" Karui growled as veins bulged out of her fist. Naruto's eyes glistened in awestruck admiration of the beauty in front of him.

"Bitch, don't get cocky because of one sucker punch," The man growled as he got up and charged straight for Karui. Knowing there was nothing she could do to fend off an armed man Karui braced herself for the devastating pain she was sure to come.

"Fuck off," Came a vulgar shout from Naruto as he caught the man again with a sucker punch of his own that sent the man reeling to the floor. The knife clattered out of his hand as he was knocked unconscious.

Karui hurried over to the knife and retrieved it not wanting her assailant to get his grubby hands on it again. Karui let out a relieved sigh as she tried to regulate her racing heartbeats.

"Nngh," The man moaned causing Karui to reflexively clench the blade tighter.

"Be careful," Naruto warned as he stood in between the two, protectively shielding the girl. But to both of their reliefs the man remained motionless.

"Whew, it's a good thing I came when I did huh?" Naruto said hoping to make light on the situation. When he was meant with silence he quickly turned around only to realize the girl had disappeared.

"Hey where'd you go to?" Naruto called out as he went wandering further into the apartment in search of her.

He had spotted her in the kitchen on the phone and as it seemed she was talking with the police because he had heard her give out the address to her apartment.

Sensing Naruto's presence Karui's gaze meant his and her face instantly wrinkled in irritation.

"Don't tell me you left him alone?" Karui exclaimed as she left the phone on the counter and hurried back into the living room. Naruto blushed in embarrassment realizing his mistake.

When the two had rushed into the living room they found that the door was wide open and the room was barren. Karui growled in frustration as she turned her wrath on Naruto.

"Good going dumbass, you just let the rapist get away," Karui scolded. Naruto scoffed indignant.

"I let him get away?" Naruto asked jabbing his thumb into his chest.

"Yes you, you left him in here by himself," Karui accused.

"Y-you were the one who had left without a word, how was I to know you were calling the police?" Naruto defended.

"Idiot, what else were we supposed to do, stand around his body and sing Kumbaya? I would've thought you would've had more sense than the average monkey but I guess not," Karui yelled. Naruto's face reddened in anger.

"Is that really the thanks I get for saving your ass. If it wasn't for me that jackass would've been popping your cherry by now," Naruto said. Karui's eyes widened at his blatant vulgarity.

"Well then Mr. Hero here's my thanks, now get out," Karui demanded as she shoved him toward the door. Naruto stumbled a couple of feet before he turned back to the fuming girl.

"Wait a second, why are you pushing me out? I'm a witness to the crime I can help the police out with identifying your attacker," Naruto said. But the furious female persisted.

"No need, I saw his face plenty thank you," Karui rejected as she saw the young boy out.

"Wait a sec," Naruto said.

"What?" She asked with drenching irritation. Naruto fumbled for an excuse but couldn't particularly find one, what with the way the beautiful women before him was glaring at him. Those golden eyes of hers stunned him.

"Can't I at least wait inside for the police with you?" Naruto asked as a rosy tint dusted his cheeks. Karui's eyes narrowed taking his implication the wrong way.

"I swear your all alike, one in the same," She growled hatefully. Naruto was taken aback by her bitterness.

"Hey, what are you so upset with me for, I'm not the one who attacked you remember?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll try to remember that when explaining to the police. Thanks for the pizza by the way," Karui exasperated as she slammed the door closed in Naruto's face.

Naruto only stood outside the door trying to make out what the hell just happened. This was his first time ever being involved in a rape incident and he still didn't know what to make out of it all. He'd never been so angry in all his life. But even though the guy was armed, the only thing that had Naruto's concern was the safety of that beautiful woman below him. That very strong and stubborn, beautiful woman. With a sigh Naruto slumped down against the wall beside her door and waited on the police to arrive.

.

A/N I have just found my new calling. Writing fanfics for this awesome pairing Karui x Naruto, it's too adorable. I love her and I also think older Naruto is super hot so I'm adding my contribution cause their just ain't enough fics out there for my liking.


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto enough with the daydreaming and get table three their orders!" Teuchi yelled at the spaced out blonde. Who's thoughts were still on a certain red head.

"Uh yeah I'm on it Teuchi," Naruto called out as he hurried toward table three with their order. Once he reached the table he instantly broke out into a grin.

"Yo Naruto," Kiba his buddy greeted.

"Hey Kiba, fancy seeing all of you here. After your last performance at the game I would've thought coach would have had you guys still in practice or something," Naruto teased addressing the entire table which consisted of all of his childhood buddies: Kiba, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Are you kidding it's a weekend. After we finish filling our guts we're going over to Sakura's party. You in?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked thoughtful. Fiery red hair flashed through his mind.

"Uh sorry guys but there's some things I need to check up on after work," Naruto declined. The whole table save for Neji and Sasuke groaned in disappointment.

"Come on you know it ain't a party unless the number one hyperactive knucklehead is there," Choji griped. Naruto laughed at his friends antics.

"Sorry guys, but this is important," Naruto insisted.

"More important than Sakura?" Kiba wiggled his eyebrow slickly. Naruto's face heated up at what Kiba was implying.

"Jeez what's up with you it's not like I like her...anymore so why can't you just let it go?" Naruto pouted. Kiba and Choji both nudged each other's shoulder.

"Come on Naruto if you like her then you like her, no need to deny it," Shikamaru remarked.

"This isn't about that I just have to check up on someone that's all," Naruto yelled out before thinking. The whole table grew silent.

"Someone aye well then who is she, do we know her?" Kiba asked. Naruto mentally cussed.

"Who's to say it's a she?" Naruto snorted triumphantly. A quizzical expression crossed Kiba's face.

"Don't tell me you swing that way Uzamaki?" Kiba said as he and choji broke out into comical laughter.

"Go to hell the whole lot of ya," Naruto fumed.

"Aw we're just messing around bro, but no seriously all the hotties are going to be at the party so you gotta come," Kiba persisted.

"Yeah plus that hot chick Hinata will be there. And I even hear word that she has a thing for you," Choji added. Neji purposefully cleared his throat and Choji grinned.

"Oops I forgot Mr. Cousin complex over here doesn't like it when other men-ouch" Choji yelped as he bent over cradling his foot which obviously a smirking Neji stomped on.

"What the hell I was just joking," Choji whined. Neji only calmly sipped on his pop.

"Again sorry guys, as much as I wanna go I'm gonna have to pass this time," Naruto still declined.

"Ah foo, but if your adamant...just please don't let Lee know anything about it though," Kiba whispered.

"Huh, why not Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Dude Lee's been on a youth high ever since last month. All that talk about youth revolution and the power of youth is gonna cramp our style. So don't go running at the mouth about it to him," Kiba warned.

"If you say so," Naruto's lips may have said that but in his mind he had already resolved to disobey Kiba's wishes and tell Lee anyway.

.

Another hour had gone by and there was absolutely no hope in completing the novel. After last nights events Karui had nothing on her mind but what her assailant had told her. He'd been watching her, those chilling words are the very reason for her restless nights sleep yesterday.

She just couldn't work out in her mind how someone like her had managed to catch the eye of a stalker. She lived quietly, she was never a disturbance to anyone, heck she was practically rarely seen at all. So how could he have been watching her so closely to know her business. But her biggest question was, who was he? That ominous man with the dark eyes.

The cops had promised her they'd be surveilling the apartment complex regularly to spot any suspicious looking forms but even that brought no comfort to her frazzled nerves. She didn't trust any humans' words let alone trust in them. She had a problem and it was up to her to fix that problem, but who was she to fool almost getting raped had shaken her.

Being overpowered that night had cruelly reminded her of just how vulnerable and weak she truly were. She had thought she could handle anything that came her way but nothing could've prepared her for that. Nothing.

Sighing Karui forced herself not to dwell on it deciding to leave the past in the past, but his haunting eyes just kept taunting her mind. He was out there probably still watching her and that thought gave rise to a line of goosebumps.

Knock Knock

Karui flinched at the sudden knock and instantly her blood ran cold. She stared alertly at the door pondering whether to open it or not. There was a chance it could've been a police officer coming to check in on her, but on the other hand the other fifty percent could've been anyone, even him.

Slowly she approached the door and flinched again when they knocked at the door two more times. Rising on her tip toes she peered through her peep hole and to her surprise she saw a patch of yellow.

Cautiously she cracked the door open, feeling somewhat secure by the chain that kept the door securely locked. She was greeted by a wide grin and bright cerulean colored eyes.

"Hi," Naruto greeted her. She frowned at him.

"What do you want?" Was all she spared him. Naruto's grin faded into a faint smile.

"Hello to you to. I didn't want much I just wanted to check up on you is all, to see if you were alright," Naruto admitted.

"I'm fine," Karui said before she went to close the door.

"Wait," Naruto called. Karui huffed impatiently but remained silent so he could continue.

"I uh...look I know this seems weird but I was worried about you. I mean dealing with something like this isn't an easy thing. And I was just wondering how you were coping with all this?" Naruto said.

"Doesn't matter how I feel, what's done is done," Karui said.

"I guess so...so uh did the cops have any luck finding the bastard?" Naruto asked.

"I'd rather not discuss my personal business out in the open," Karui said with an emotionless edge.

"I see...if that's the case then how's about inviting me in," Naruto suggested. Karui frowned at him.

"Not gonna happen," Karui again tried to slam the door on him but this time Naruto thrust his hand through the crack to stop her.

"Do you want me to call the cops on you as well?" Karui glared at him.

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Naruto explained.

"Why do you even care? Why should my wellbeing even matter to you? What? You want gratification for saving me, or perhaps you want the media to pick up the story and hail you as a savior or something," Karui hissed at him. Naruto's face reddened in anger.

"What the hell's your problem I was only being considerate to you. I don't want any fame or profit I was just being human," Naruto growled.

"Yeah and that's the problem," Karui sneered.

"No your attitude is the problem, why are you so cold. And here I thought Sasuke was a cold hearted bastard but lady you take the cake," Naruto scoffed.

"Leave my front door boy and don't come back. Your concern or whatever you wish to call it is not needed nor wanted here," Karui said before quickly slamming her door shut. Naruto could hear as locks were being clicked back into place.

"Fine be that way," Naruto fumed as he ground his teeth. He stormed away in a huff all the while mumbling curses under his breath.

A few blocks away Naruto looked back at the towering apartment complex and stared up at the many apartment windows secretly wondering which one belonged to her. Shaking his head to rid his mind of such thoughts Naruto dismisses her and continues on down the street all the while pulling out his cellphone.

"Hello advocate of youth speaking?" Came Lee's voice through the phone.

"If you've got plans drop em. We're heading to a party," Naruto declared irritably.

"Oh by the youths," Lee cheered. Not that he'd mention it but no one up till now has ever invited him to a party and to say his eyes are pouring down with tears of joy would not be an fabrication...it'd be the truth.

A/N Karui's pretty cold huh?


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh Damn it Naruto what'd I tell you?" Kiba groaned in annoyance once he caught sight of the youth crazed teen beside the blonde. Naruto only smirked at Kiba before hitting his shoulder playfully.

"Relax it's a party," Naruto said as he strode past a still fuming Kiba.

"Naruto uh hi...uh" Hinata blushed. Naruto smiled at her. To him Hinata resembled a timid mouse what with the way she always fidgeted and acted so shyly toward him.

"Hey Hinata, you enjoying the party so far?" Naruto tried to make the timid girl feel as comfortable around him as possible. But his efforts were rebutted as the girl continued to stutter and avoid eye contact with him.

"Uh yes it's great," Hinata said. She mentally hit herself for her corniness.

"Well then I'm glad," Naruto said. Hinata struggled with what to say next. "Nar-" "Hey Hinata it was nice chatting with you" Naruto said before she could make out her next word.

"Oh okay," Hinata said dejectedly but Naruto was already out of earshot.

Naruto squeezed his way past the sea of partiers trying to spot out anybody he knew. Seemed like the whole city had decided to come to Sakura's party. To be expected of Sakura of course. Sakura was known for throwing some of the greatest parties in all the city. Let's just say Sakura was a hot commodity around these parts.

"Yo Uzamaki heard you weren't crashing tonight," Temari accompanied by Tenten said as she sluggishly approached Naruto. Oh boy, the drinker.

"Oh boy how many?" Naruto asked Tenten who only shook her head in amusement.

"Four, and that's just the beginning," Tenten laughed.

"Ah boo, it's a party learn to live a little two-two," Temari slurred completely missing Tenten's name. Both Naruto and Tenten face palmed at their friends drunken antics.

"Hey you two seen Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. He needed some advice and he knew that when it came down to it there would be no other better to ask than him.

"No, no," Tenten whispered as she cut her hand across her throat in panic.

"Shika*hiccup*maru why that dirty bastard forget Shimaru we don't need him we're here to party come one twenty-two," Temari slurred as she staggered off toward the dance-floor.

Naruto looked to Tenten for an answer.

"Long story," Tenten said. All the confirmation Naruto needed.

"Twenty-six!" Temari shouted. WIth a sigh Tenten ran after her friend knowing she'd have to play babysitter to the inebriated girl the whole night.

Naruto continued on his way until he spotted Shikamaru resting comfortably on a love seat sofa seemingly staring off in the distance. He didn't look away from whatever he was looking at until Naruto stepped into his line of vision.

"Sup Naruto, thought you had business man," Shikamaru said as he scooted over for Naruto to sit. Obligingly Naruto flopped down with a sigh. Noting it Shikamaru hands Naruto a beer which Naruto gratefully accepts.

"No decided it wasn't worth it...or rather it decided I wasn't worth it," Naruto said dejectedly. Naruto took a long swig of his beer.

"So wanna talk about it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not really...but I need to tell somebody. Okay it goes like this, so here I am delivering a pizza to some chicks house right? Then all of a sudden I peek through the door and some asshole's on top of her about to rape her," Naruto relays. That grabs Shikamaru's full attention.

"What did you do?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you think I did? I beat his ass...or I kind of did. Turns out the chick sorta could handle herself pretty well. I mean she nailed the guy in the cheek, usually girls would've been screaming and all that. But not her...she's different." Shikamaru noted the endearing smile that adorned Naruto's lips whenever he spoke of her.

"So I take it this chick is the certain someone you had to take care of right?" Shikamaru only smiled faintly as his friend spit out his beer in surprise.

"What? What gave you that idea...no she's not...I didn't...what I mean to say is she's just..." Naruto sighed when he realized Shikamaru was too receptive to ever believe such a half-assed excuse.

"Okay she is, she's the reason why I at first didn't want to come to the party. I just wanted to make sure she was holding up okay, I mean I wasn't in the wrong was I?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not isn't that only being human?" Shikamaru said.

"That's what I said!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So how did she react?" Shikamaru asked.

"She totally pulled a Sasuke on me I mean voice and all," Naruto explained. This brought out a chuckle from Shikamaru.

"Well that's to be expected given the circumstance, you probably came on too strong," Shikamaru said.

"But It's not like I was trying to court her or anything I really was worried about her," Naruto said.

"True anyone would be worried but not many would've went back. So what she might've really been asking is, why did you?" Shikamaru said. Naruto's mouth opened and closed as he struggled with what to say.

"I...uh...well," Naruto blushed.

"Pulling an Hinata are we," Shikamaru teased.

"Cut it out this is serious. I mean...I dunno why I went back I just wanted to," Naruto shrugged.

"Is that really why you went back? Because you wanted to?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I guess I did kind of...wanted to see her b-but not in a perverted way," Naruto defended himself.

"Hm so from what I'm gathering this goes deeper than just the initial concern. This could very well be love at first sight wouldn't you agree?" Shikamaru suggested. Naruto's entire face lit up as he pondered what Shikamaru said.

"I...I dunno," Naruto sighed exhausted at how confusing emotions could be. It's now wonder Sasuke didn't bother with any.

"Well whether you know or not you've fallen for this girl and if you don't play your cards right this could end up as unrequited," Shikamaru said. Naruto began to panic.

"No, no I don't want that. You've gotta help me out Shikamaru" Naruto begged.

"Relax what are bro's for," Shikamaru said.

.

HOTnShy99: I wonder why Fera won't go public I mean just think of all the fame she'd make she could even be the next Stephen King

2Cute4U: I bet anything Fera's a transvestite with a cleft lip that's why she won't go public

Johnnyransom Replied: 2Cute4U your an ignorant bitch why are you even on here?

2Cute4U replied: Johnnyransom cuz I caaaaaaan :P

Johnnyransom replied: 2Cute4U well go away some of us actually like and respect Fera and we don't want to hear your bullshit

2Cute4U replied: Johnnyransom then don't listen lmao

BeibersGay replied: 2Cute4U wat a troll

2Cute4U replied: BeibersGay Trollololo Roflmao

Karui clicked off of the Fera fan page comments section with an agitated sigh. She could swear up and down that the homosapien race was doomed to die of a terrible and incurable disease. And do you know what that terrible and incurable disease was? Stupidity.

More and more her hatred had festered into a full blown loathing of any and everything human. Why couldn't she just live in a world similar to the world of her first novel titled "To Be The Last One" Which centered around a character much like herself that was the last human alive on earth.

Karui had spent yet another day locked away from the outside world in her apartment working on parts and pieces of her novel. She was still working out the kinks to her rough draft but she was confident that before the novel was finished it would be her greatest masterpiece.

Deciding to take a break Karui wandered toward her refrigerator in search of refreshments. Once she opened the door she noted that her stock was running low considering she hadn't ventured out of her apartment in close to three months.

"Ugh pretty soon I'm gonna have to restock," Karui groaned in worry. She habitually reached up to the burn mark on her face and began scratching at it. A terrible habit that developed at a young age. Whenever Karui grew nervous it seemed like the skin on her burn would start crawling inclining her to scratch it.

Swiftly making her a turkey on rye sandwich and a tall glass of green tea Karui scoots over toward the couch that is stationed directly in front of her 72 inch screen TV. Very rarely does she watch stupidity in action but every so often she does prefer to watch the news to learn about the weather. But judging by how hot and muggy her apartment was she guessed it to be about in the 90's.

As she flipped through the channels she sneered at a show that displayed two tender aged adolescents serenely exchanging affectionate kisses with one another. She doesn't even spare that channel a side glance as she moves on through the next twenty channels.

Finally after finding the news channel she settles the remote beside her and stares blankly at the screen as the news anchor discusses current happenings around the world. She had no interest in the affairs of the homosapiens, she just wanted to hear about the weather.

As the male homosapien continues his rant about an untimely in home burglary murder Karui's computer dinged indicating she was sent an email, which wasn't too out of the normal.

Since she freely gave out an alternate email address posed as Fera it was common for Fera to receive emails. Karui did find some of the mail that she received to be somewhat pleasant. In fact she was even convinced that not all hope for the homosapien race was lost. Perhaps there were a few of them who weren't complete and total lost causes.

Ignoring it Karui's eyes settle back on the TV watching as the screen flicks to the weather broadcast. Unmuting the TV she settles down into the sofa and begins to eat her sandwich.

As the weather forecaster appears on TV Karui almost drops her sandwich right out of her hand. Was she seeing right, that man. He bore a striking resemblance to the boy who had saved her that night.

Loud blonde hair and mystifying blue eyes, there was no mistaking it. This man whoever he was was undoubtedly akin to that boy. At the bottom of the screen his name was blaring across the screen.

"Minato, Uzamaki," Karui repeated to herself. She sneered at the sound of his name rolling off her lips. To her he was just another homosapien, a rather better than average looking homosapien.

_"I was just being human." _

Those words echoed throughout her head as she groaned. She didn't want to think about him. She didn't want to think about anyone, she just wanted it all to disappear.

"That's the problem," She muttered.

A/N best couple ever


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I like forgot this four chaps ago but uh I don't own Naruto wish I did but I don't and uh this is alternate universe so no cool ninjutsu moves lol

It was well on the dot when Naruto had finally strolled into school donning heavy bags under his eyes. Not that he'd ever admit that he had stayed up all night pondering a certain someone.

He groaned as he headed toward his locker sluggishly dragging his feet. The brightly lit hallway lights burned at his eyes and the loud incessant chattering of his peers pounded away at his splitting headache.

"Aw man," Naruto groaned as he carelessly slammed his belongings into his locker. To say that his body was sore all over would've been a huge understatement. None of the boys were expecting coach to schedule a training session the day after Sakura's huge party. Naruto's entire weekend had been blown. And now he was stuck with another five days of school, work and practice. He was exhausted.

"Sup man," Kiba greeted once he made his way toward the blonde. Naruto noted the irritated expression donning his friends face.

"What's up," Naruto greeted. Kiba frowned as he rubbed at his face.

"Besides tired, I'm pissed," Kiba answered.

"What about?" Naruto asked.

"What? You haven't heard?" Kiba asked. Naruto shook his head perplexed.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiba, Naaaaarutooooooo," They heard a familiar voice sing. Kiba tensed up as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Hey Lee," Naruto greeted as his overly flamboyant friend danced toward them.

"Quite a youthful day isn't it?" Lee asked in high spirits. Naruto chuckled shyly.

"Yeah if you say so," Naruto said. Lee playfully wiggled his eyebrows at Kiba who scoffed, and then turned his attention back to Naruto.

"I must thank you for the invite, never in all my youth have I partied so hard," Lee said.

"No prob," Naruto chuckled as Kiba glared daggers at him.

"Kiba did you not enjoy the party?" Lee asked noticing Kiba's annoyed expression.

"Hmph it could've been better," Kiba said stubbornly.

"Hey it's Lee," Some chick said out of the blue.

"It is," Her friend said as they both waltzed over to Lee and clung to both arms tugging and pulling at him.

"You were a real party animal friday night," The red head purred seductively.

"Yeah like a beast, a green sexy beast who knew how to move," The brunette added with her own hint of seduction.

"Aw shucks well ya know..." Lee gushed as he was pulled away by the two beautiful girls.

"Whoa," Naruto said.

"Ya see! Damn it it's not fair, how does THAT get those?" Kiba asked outraged.

"Exactly what happened that night?" Naruto asked still surprised by the scene before him.

"Lee took the spotlight that's what happened. Who knew bushy brow could friggin dance and rap!" Kiba exclaimed. Naruto busted out laughing.

"I'm serious man, Lee was actually...cool damn it. That's why I told you not to invite him," Kiba growled.

"Wait haha...wait don't tell me that your actually jealous of bushy brow? Oh man that's rich," Naruto squealed as he burst into a fit of comical laughter.

"Shut up," Kiba pouted punching Naruto's shoulder.

"Perhaps maybe you could learn a thing or two from bushy brow," Naruto joked nudging Kiba's shoulder. He busted out laughing again when Kiba pushed him away and stormed off.

"Aw man," Naruto said wiping his tears away. Once he composed himself he finished gathering his needed books together and headed for class. That is, until a familiar shade of red catches his eye in the distance.

"It can't be," He whispered as he hurried after it. Naruto barely missed as the red locks rounded another corner prompting Naruto to follow.

"Hang on a second," Naruto called after whom he believed to be her.

Faster he began running not caring about the teachers that were around or the students that he shoved in order to catch her.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he neared her. He quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. His entire face and bravado fell flat once he saw the face of who it was he pursued.

"Uh," Was all Naruto could say.

"Can I help you Uzumaki?" The girl huffed impatiently.

"Sorry Karin I thought you were...someone else," Naruto apologized quickly letting go of her arm.

"Look I know we're cousins and all but don't grab me like that. Only my beloved Sasuke can snatch me around like that," Karin said dreamily at the mention of Sasuke.

"Seriously that's disturbing Karin," Naruto said.

"Oh what would you know you Sakura obsessed, ramen eating freak," Karin said as her glasses glared in her anger.

"Whatever, not like Sasuke has a thing for red heads anyway," Naruto mumbled.

"What was that!" Karin exclaimed adjusting her glasses as she moved in closer to Naruto's face.

"Nothing, I'm outta here since your not the one I wanted to see, later weirdo," Naruto quickly flicked Karin's nose and rushed off before the fierce red head could chew him out.

'Man what is up with me?' Naruto pondered as he headed toward his class.

A few feet away Sakura had witnessed the entire thing, smirking she too walked off to her class.

.

Karui was busy typing away at her computer hoping auto correct would spot out any punctual or grammar mistakes. It never hurt even a professional such as herself to go back to the basics once in awhile.

She had to admit despite her initial discomfort at being stalked and almost raped with the culprit still not found Karui felt self assured. Whether it was from her novel or something else she didn't know nor care.

It had been a rough few days since the incident. Because of it she hadn't ventured out for her morning jogs and her brain felt cramped without her familiar method of release to soothe her.

With a sigh Karui leans back in her computer chair and glows in the aftermath of all that she had accomplished that day. Flexing out her stiff fingers and arms she heads toward the kitchen for a glass of water.

As she looms over the sink letting the water run into her glass she can't help but catch her reflection in the water. The distorted reflection brought a frown to Karui's face as she tenderly touched the left side of her face. A dry and rough sensation greeted her fingertips as she touched the charred skin.

"I was only concerned for you." That infuriating voice just wouldn't leave her thoughts alone.

"Stupid boy, keep your pity," Karui said as she poured the entire glass of water out. Rubbing her hands through her hair Karui tried hard to clear her mind. She still didn't know why that loud and obnoxious brat was still so radiant in her thoughts.

Usually by now a person's profile would've long been forgotten in her memory, so why was it that this boy lingered so persistently in her thoughts? She didn't know him, heck she didn't even know his name. What care did she have that he was concerned, or worried or felt sorry for her.

Failing at clearing her mind she decides to engross herself within the world of her own fantasies and heads back to her computer desk. She thought a break would've did both her butt and her mind some good, but seeing as how unwanted thoughts of a certain blonde kept intruding upon her mind she thought it'd be better to occupy her thoughts with more productive things.

Once she sat down at her desk a small notification had popped up indicating another email. At first she was going to dismiss it thinking it was another Fera fanmail when she stopped. Something wasn't right.

Clicking on the notification her eyes widened as she realized the email wasn't sent to Fera's email address but to her own personal one. With slightly trembling fingers she types in her account password and views the message.

Unknown: **I'M WATCHING YOU**

Startled Karui jumps to her feet nearly falling over the chair in the process. She hurries toward her door and makes sure every bolt and lock is tight and secured. Next she checks the windows and every closet in the apartment even going so far as to close the curtains. Completely alone and in the dark Karui huddles herself into a shadowy corner and covers her head. Her burn feels like millions of ants are crawling in the skin of it. Using her long nails she digs brutally into her face hoping to make the itch go away, completely ignoring both the pain and blood that coated her fingers.

"Just leave me alone," Karui whispered.

A/n Poor Karu-chan I hope that idiot boy naruto can make it all betta lol baby talk


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M WATCHING YOU**

**I'M WATCHING YOU**

**I'M WATCHING YOU**

**I'M WATCHING YOU**

**I'M WATCHING YOU**

That sole message kept replaying in her head. She knew it, she just knew he wasn't through with her and that her personal hell was far from over. Somewhere out there was where he lurked, waiting, watching, just waiting for the next opportune chance to finish what he started.

Anxiety was starting to weigh heavily on Karui's nerves and the smug bastard knew that. Right now he was probably having a jolly old time watching Karui squirm and wither in worry. She had no clue who he was or what he wanted nor where he came from. Whoever he was he had the upper hand and the ball was now in his court. Unless he acted the authorities wouldn't be able to lay a hold of him so it was up to Karui to play her cards right if they were to have any chance of success.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Karui tensed up as she heard the daunting sound of her door being knocked at. The bangs were much more different than the ones previously. Hesitantly she rises to her feet brushing a long lock of ruby hair out of her face and creeps toward the door.

"Who is it?" She demands. She stands rigid at the door preparing herself for the worst should it come.

"Officer Kizato, open up we've just received word about the assailant and we have a few things we'd like to discuss with you," She heard a voice say. relief flooded Karui as she calmly unlocked each and every bolt. Once she opened the door her eyes widened and a struggled gasp escaped her lips as the same dark figure loomed in her doorway.

"Now where were we," He purred before he lunged at her.

"Aaaah," Karui shot up in bed drenched in sweat. Heaving for dear breath she makes her way out of the dark room and out into the wide open living room.

Cautiously she checked all spare closets and rooms and just for further safe measures turned on every light in the apartment. With the lights illuminating the place the medium sized apartment didn't seem as daunting.

With a sigh she eased slowly into her sofa, feeling as her heart beats were slowing down. Her whole body was damp and the entire apartment was extremely muggy and humid. She was suffering in the stuffy little space. But she refused to leave the recesses of her apartment.

"What do I do?" Karui whispered to herself. She was just about at her wits end. She'd read about these type of situations and from what she learned very rarely do the females ever escape unscathed.

Totaled with the fact that it'd been nearly three days since she's last had a chance to go out and jog to clear her mind and with the sweltering humid dryness of her apartment, Karui found it harder and harder to think logically.

"Air, just air," Karui mumbled as she headed into her bedroom. Cautiously she eyed the window, so many risks flashing through her mind. There could've been a strong chance that HE was still watching but on the other hand she was on the fourth floor and it'd be nearly impossible for him to get to her from the window.

Deciding to brave that chance Karui unlatches the lock and lifts the window up and is instantly meant with relief as a fresh gust of wind ushers into the room. Karui closes her eyes serenely as the wind strokes past her hair disheveling it slightly.

Not one to be a fool Karui warily takes in the view of the be-darkened world outside. Shadows loomed all over the place as the trees swayed gently in the breeze. Such a night had fair conditions that Karui favored and it wasn't long until she had completely forgotten her worries and was in the midst of formulating a vision.

"The girl who runs in the dead of the night. Chased by shadows dancing all around her..." Karui mumbled experimenting with the wording of the sentence and instantly her brain was working on overdrive. Such an idea just couldn't go unwritten so she hurried down to her computer desk and retrieved her handy dandy pad of notebook paper and pen.

Once she came back to the window she began to write her inspirations down capturing the vision on paper. Every so often making sure to scan the outside.

She was finally in her happy place. The words seemed to just spill out of her as she wrote down every thought and idea on her paper. True she may have just been brainstorming but pretty soon she'd use these ideas to create a vision.

Abruptly however, just as a good thought was passing along a strong gust kicked up dragging Karui's paper right out of her hand and out into the night. Try as she might the paper had slipped her reached and went floating down away toward the bottom.

"Oh damn it all to hell," Karui cussed as she scanned the outside not able to see a thing.

"Shit," She said before she angrily slammed the window closed and locked it back. How dumb was she to actually write down something important near a window on a windy night.

"All that good work gone to the dogs," Karui said as she closed her mini blinds and sauntered toward her bed to wallow in her irritable disappointment.

.

"Brr is it just me or is it chilly out tonight?" Naruto asked as he pulled his hoodie closer to his body.

"Don't try and change the subject Uzumaki, answer the question. Do you know her name or not?" Shikamaru smirked at the blonde's reluctance to answer the simple question.

"Okay, fine she didn't tell me her name..." Naruto pouted. Shikamaru chuckled amusedly.

"You mean you've fallen for her and you don't even know her name, that's rich," Shikamaru teased.

"Oh shut up will ya. Besides, I kind of already have a guess as to what her name is anyway," Naruto said unsure.

"Oh yeah and how's that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well...I kinda heard the rapist dude say it. He said her name was Karui but I'm not too sure if that's the truth or not," Naruto confessed.

"No need to speculate, we can just go and ask her. Or rather you can, good luck," Shikamaru said as he went down the opposite way abruptly.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on, wait a minute. Where are you going? You can't just suggest something then leave me high and dry," Naruto whined.

"Hey your love life, your problem. Besides I've got some problems of my own to deal with. And plus wouldn't it be better for you to go alone? After all if she really is hostile to strangers because of the rape incident, wouldn't it only make her even more uncomfortable with two strangers knocking at her door? At least with you there's some familiarity there, but with me she wouldn't know me from George Bush and Thomas Jefferson." Shikamaru explained.

"Come on, I can't do it without you. What if I choke?" Naruto panicked.

"Heh wuss. Look just relax you'll do fine. After all nothing can be as worse as that time back in 7th grade when you-" Naruto threw a hand over Shikamaru's mouth.

"Shut it Nara if you wanna live to see tomorrow," Naruto threatened. Shikamaru chuckled throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Okay fine I see your point. I can do this, I can definitely do this," Naruto recited pumping himself up. Shikamaru nodded obligingly.

"Of course you can, now go get her tiger. And don't forget to ask for a name this time," Shikamaru reminded.

"Right," Naruto chirped as she marched down the road toward where he knew to be the direction headed for her apartment. Shikamaru watched after his friend with a faint smile.

"Troublesome knucklehead," Shikamaru muttered endearingly before he heads further on down the road toward not his home but the home of a certain someone.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later and Naruto is stationed near the apartment complex rehearsing what it was he'd say once he got to her door.

"Hey there, no hi there...hi there definite no. Oh how about hey baby- no, argh," Naruto fussed and fumed with himself as he thought of numerous ways of approach. And every one of them sounded cheap and corny. If he was to capture the attention of that vixen he knew lousy attempts like these weren't gonna cut it.

Naruto inhaled the fresh scent of the pine trees as a fresh breeze wafted around him. He needed that.

"Okay," Naruto determined as he set off for her apartment room when abruptly something caught his eye.

Looming directly on the fourth story was none other than the woman that had occupied so much of his time and thoughts. Like a beautiful princess she hovered slightly out of the window enjoying the night time breeze just as he was. And from what Naruto could make out she was deeply engrossed in something or another as a concentrated frown marred her face and her eyes were unmoving.

Naruto stayed rooted to where he was taking in the sight that was her. To his eyes she was probably the single handedly most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. Her thick yet soft ruby locks swayed in the breeze beautifully. But what enchanted him most was the choppy, darkened burn mark that adorned the entire left portion of her face.

How'd it get there? Who did it? Was it the guy who had tried to rape her? Those questions and more had plagued his mind as he wondered about them. But despite not knowing how the burn got there or why, one thing was for sure. With or without the burn she was still just as beautiful in his eyes.

He'd come to grow fond of her even though they'd only spoken twice since he'd been in existence and during those two times she was less than unfriendly but still, he was intrigued.

He was use to harsh words and treatment due to his constant pursuit and rejection of Sakura. He could deal with the casual cold shoulder and aloof attitude thanks to Sasuke but with her he just couldn't take it.

He didn't want to be pushed away by her and he most certainly didn't want her to continue to act cold toward him. He wasn't even sure of it but there was something about her that drew him to her like a fish to a hook. It felt too soon to call this feeling love as Shikamaru said, but it certainly was something close to it.

As he continued to stare dumbly up at the beautiful girl a strong gust suddenly stirred up causing the piece of paper in her hand to go flying out of her grip and out into the open air.

As luck would have it the gust lead the stray piece of paper right to the ground and smack dab right into Naruto's face. Scuffling with the piece of paper Naruto manages to pry it from his face. Glancing back up he notices her peering into the night searching for the missing piece of paper.

On instinct Naruto merges into the shadows ducking behind a pine tree. He watches as she gives one last look before dejectedly closing the window and locking it back. It isn't until she closes her blinds does Naruto come out of hiding.

Peering down at the paper crunched up in his hand he unravels it and begins reading it.

As he scans over the wording he scrolls along down toward the very end where it reads: Karui...A.K.A Fera.

Naruto's eyes widened as he reread the same two words over and over.

"That's Fera!?" Naruto exclaimed shocked out of his mind.

A/N wa-OH Fera's been found out


	7. Chapter 7

Hey here's the next chappie Randomlady and Lily this is for you enjoy

.

The next morning Shikamaru was meant with an untimely bone rush from Naruto as the frantic boy then proceeded to drag him into the confines of the broom closet.

"Naruto what the hell?" Shikamaru argued trying to pry Naruto's hand from over his mouth.

"Shh just listen, this is big," Naruto whispered excitedly.

One look at Naruto's wide eyes and anxious expression had Shikamaru's interest piqued. Finally releasing the boy Naruto took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Now explain it from the top," Shikamaru said in a much calmer manner. Naruto nodded.

"Okay so there I was just about to go to her apartment and all. But then I look up and there she is, leaning out her window writing something. So I stare and I stare...and I stare until suddenly this crazy wind stirred up and whisked the paper right out of her hands and right into my face. So once I read the paper it had Karui's name on it but it also had Fera's name on it. So that has to mean those two are the same person. Tell me this isn't destiny," Naruto Squealed as he shoved the piece of paper into Shikamaru's chest.

Shikamaru carefully read over the piece of paper before he rose an inquisitive eyebrow at Naruto.

"This doesn't seem like something a world renowned author would write. This looks more like someone was writing down random thoughts." Shikamaru said handing him back the paper.

"Nuh uh, see look, proof that Karui is Fera," Naruto said shoving the paper back into Shikamaru's face. His finger tapped at the signature at the bottom. Shikamaru sighed removing the paper from his face.

"That could've been anybody. Didn't you see the news a couple months ago about that woman who falsely claimed she was Fera. She stirred up so much controversy with that claim no doubt some other nut job probably wants to do the same thing. It's a publicity stunt," Shikamaru stated realistically. Naruto pouted.

"Argh I'm telling you she's Fera and I can prove it," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, how?" Shikamaru challenged.

"Well...I don't know yet," Naruto shamefully admitted. Shikamaru sighed again.

"Look if you really wanna know, the best option for you would be to go back to her house and ask her personally. Only this time don't watch her from outside her window like some crazed stalker," Shikamaru said.

"Go back to her apartment...well I guess I could, but only if you come with me," Naruto demanded.

"Not gonna happen," Shikamaru said as he adjusted his bag strap on his shoulder.

"Aw why? Why do you always keep shutting me down?" Naruto whined.

"As the saying goes three's a crowd. Don't worry all you have to do is knock on her door, ask her the question, get the answer, and leave it at that. Plain and simple," Shikamaru explained.

"Mmmm," Naruto groaned.

"What is it?" Shikamaru sighed knowing Naruto was pouting.

"Wanted you to come," Naruto pouts. Shikamaru chuckles.

"Get over it Uzumaki," Shikamaru laughs.

"Alright fine, I'll go over after school," Naruto said as he smoothed out the wrinkles of his uniform. Shikamaru nodded before both boys awkwardly exited the broom closet.

.

The day finds Karui laying on her sofa staring blankly up at the ceiling. To say she was completely bored out her mind was an understatement. Today the words just wouldn't flow. Probably due to her loss yesterday. She's still reeling from allowing the stupid wind to blow away her piece of paper. Thinking about it frustrated her greatly.

"It was such a wonderful piece too," Karui mumbled as she placed her arm over her eyes.

RING...RING...RING...RING

Karui shot up, slightly surprised by the blaring phone. Nobody ever called her, not even the bill collectors to harass her. It seemed like the phone would never stop ringing, as if the caller knew she were purposefully ignoring it. Sighing she walks over to the phone and picks it up.

"Yeah," She sharply answers.

"So even after all these years, that's how you decide to pick up a phone? For-shame Karui," Karui's eyes widened at the familiarity of that voice.

"Omoi?" She whispered in disbelief.

"The one and only," She could hear amusement in his voice.

"Why are you calling me?" She didn't mean for it to sound harsh, she was just genuinely curious. After all, so many years had gone by without not so much as a single post card from Omoi.

"Can't a big brother check up on his little sis? I mean after all it's been close to forever since I've heard or seem from you," Omoi pouted.

"And who's fault is that?" Karui said.

"Cold as ever I see, ah well I guess there's no changing that. But I didn't call to argue," Omoi said.

"So why did you call?" Karui asked again.

"Jeez your...to tell you I'm gonna be in town this weekend with my girlfriend and I want us two to meet up," Omoi said.

"Not happening," Karui quickly declined. She could hear Omoi sigh heavily on the other end.

"Karui, how long will you keep doing this? How long do you plan on hiding. It's been fifteen years since you've probably ventured outdoors. No one's heard from you in ages. As a matter of fact you haven't even made an attempt to get into contact with us. We didn't know whether you were dead or alive until I looked you up in the phone book." Omoi's voice had a hint of anger in it.

"I'm in the phone book?" Karui made mental note to see to that immediately. She honestly hadn't a clue how that could've came about.

"Out of everything I've just said and your worried about how I got a hold of you. Jeez Karui...but I won't be deterred. As I've said, we're coming into town tomorrow and you and I are gonna meet up and we're gonna have dinner and you are gonna come out from that stuffy, dusty apartment you have," Omoi demanded with finality.

"And just how would you know I have an apartment?" Karui challenged. Having so many people know her information was beginning to unnerve her. Wherever the leak was it was definitely how her stalker could've possibly known so much about her.

"Trust me I know you. Your a pretty low key chick, and what better low key place of residence than an apartment of some kind," Omoi sounded smug.

"Oh aren't' you just a modern day Sherlock," Karui sneered. Omoi busted out laughing.

"Hey don't be a hater just because your bro has those investigative skills," Omoi chuckled.

"Listen Omoi, I appreciate hearing from you and all but don't think that after all this time that has went by things will just be all okie dorie between us because they won't. You seem to forget the situation I'm in, the things that I've went through. How can you play big brother to me now after what happened. When I needed you to play big brother to me what did you do? You ran off with Samui that's what you did," Karui felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

"Karui...look honest to goodness I'm sorry. For not being there when I should've been. But I was young okay? I didn't know how to cope with what had happened to you I-" Karui quickly cut him off.

"You say that as if I was any older. I was ten years old Omoi you were twelve. Look, as you'v said I don't want to argue with you. It was good hearing from you but I've got to go," Karui said tiredly. Who knew one little phone conversation could tire you out.

"No Karui I wanna talk about thi-" Omoi's sentence was meant with an untimely end as Karui hung up on him.

Karui drained physically and emotionally walked back toward her sofa and sat down, cradling her head in her hands. Tears wanted to spill but she willed them away. She wasn't weak, she was strong. She had been doing just fine until Omoi called.

"Damn it," Karui cursed as she ran a frustrated hand through her long mane of ruby locks.

Not a minute later her lap top chimed indicating another email had been sent to her. Karui glanced the lap tops way but was in no mood to be bothered with fan mail at the moment.

Another ding caught her attention and some interest was sparked to life. Slowly she rises to her feet and heads toward her computer desk and clicks the mouse lighting up the computer screen. Just as she had heard there were two email notifications. But just like before not to Fera's email but to her own.

Swallowing nervously she could feel that familiar itch stirring up on the left side of her face. She was fearful of what he'd send her this time. But as the saying goes curiosity is what killed the cat. Ever slowly she clicked on the email which was sent from unknown A.K.A her attacker and read it.

Unknown**:** **That's right Karui you don't need him or anyone for that matter because...**

The first email trailed off purposefully inclining her to want to go to the second. Which she did. It finished off the first emails message reading:

Unknown: **You have me**

Karui's finger itched to click the delete button but she knew that this was vital evidence for the police. Her nerves were shot. What sort of sick game was this. How did he know that she'd just got done talking to her brother? How did he know what she had said to him? Now Karui was really disturbed. The man wasn't lying, he really was watching.

Looking around the small apartment she began searching for a hidden camera of some kind. She knocked over pillows checked on top of her kitchen cabinets. She even checked her bathroom knowing that if any camera was hidden it'd definitely be hidden there.

Carefully she checked on top of the mirror in the bathroom. Nothing. She even checked behind the mirror in the medicine cabinet. Nothing. She checked the towel rack placed directly across from the toilet. Nothing. Just as doubt settled in something she had never really given much attention to caught her eye. What was that black piece that was attached to her shower head.

She'd never really given notice to it until now. And when she thought about it normally shower heads didn't have those attached to them. Cautiously she took a hold of the black device and tugged at it until it came off. It was small and if not paid careful attention to could easily go undetected.

Carefully examining it with a frown Karui twisted it at every angle. She wasn't too familiar with it but it looked almost as if it were a camera. Her eyes widened in disbelief, the bastard actually had the gall to set up a camera in her bathroom to spy on her.

When the object suddenly flashed in her eyes and made a clicking sound Karui's rage boiled over. That bastard had just purposefully taken a picture of her. Angrily Karui slams it down and stomps all over it, not caring that it was bruising her bare foot. She was so angry that she gave the black camera all the rage she had.

Reaching down to dig out the pieces stuck in her foot, Karui disregarded the blood dripping out of her foot and slammed the bathroom door closed. As she went back into the living room her mind was on overdrive.

How had he gotten into her apartment without her notice? She rarely left unless it was for her morning jogs. Other than that she never left her apartment, and even if she did which was rarely she had the apartment locked up securely. How did he do it?

Breathing heavily Karui felt a panic attack coming on. She felt as if the walls of the apartment were closing in on her. She felt as if she were put under a microscope and every flaw and blunder she possessed was out on display for the whole world to see. And worst yet for that bastard to see.

"Just calm down," She said to herself. She tried to empty her mind but that proved futile.

All around her snaps and flashes went off. He was toying with her. Letting her know just how powerless she was.

"**Stop it!**" She wailed as she ran into her bedroom. Even there the lights flashed indicating he had set up camera's even there. Backing out of the bedroom Karui felt like she couldn't breath. She felt like someone had gripped her heart and was preventing it from beating properly.

She stumbled back out into the living room and heard as her computer dinged. Shaking her head she grew desperate.

"What the fuck do you want? Leave me alone," She screamed into the apartment. Hot tears pricked her eyes. He was crazy, how had he managed to learn so much about her? To get so close to her without her knowing?

The email notification danced around at the bottom corner of her screen. It was as if reality had distorted itself as the normally small computer screen grew bigger.

Involuntarily Karui found her body reacting on it's own as she started toward the lap top and clicked on the email. Her breath hitched before she ran into the kitchen to dial Officer Kizato's number.

The message read:

Unknown: **Always watching**

A/N who here wants a stalker? Lol


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy

.

That afternoon true to his word Naruto was on his way headed to Karui's apartment ready to pop the question. He reached into his pocket again to make sure the piece of paper was still securely tucked in his pocket. Seeing as it was Naruto smiles as a faint blush dusts his cheeks.

The prospect of seeing her again was high and that was what made him nervous. She was a tough cookie to crack and fraternizing with her wouldn't come easily. But all he had to do was follow the advice of Shikamaru and be cool. Don't push or rush into anything. After all when it came down to it Shikamaru was a genius and hadn't steered him wrong yet.

Smiling happily to himself Naruto stepped onto the complex property and stopped when he saw police lights flashing in the apartment parking lot. Only one name echoed through his mind as he broke out in a run toward her apartment hoping the worst hadn't befallen the girl.

Police officers were all over the apartments even knocking on doors questioning a few of the neighbors. Naruto bypassed all of that and went straight for Karui's door. Once he reached it he saw that it was wide open. Gulping, Naruto steps through and see's that the place is in shambles.

"Oh no Karui," Naruto's entire heart sank. He could just imagine her blood stain marring the carpets.

"What are you doing here?" Came a sharp voice. Naruto whirled around, eyes big with disbelief.

"Karui?" Naruto whispered. Standing there with some of her clothes in hand was Karui glaring at him.

"Wait a minute how do you-ugh" Karui's question was cut short when she was suddenly encased in Naruto's strong embrace. Shock overtook her body as she went rigid in his embrace.

"I was so worried, I thought I was gonna see your blood splattered everywhere," Naruto cried. Snapping out of it, Karui struggles out of his arms.

"Would you let go. I'm fine as you can clearly see," Karui snapped. Naruto embarrassedly let's her go and takes a moment to look at the ransacked apartment.

"What happened here, was it that bastard again?" Naruto asked. Karui didn't feel an initial need to inform the blonde of anything but it couldn't hurt.

"Yeah, turns out the creep bugged my entire apartment. The investigators found camera's as well as microphones hidden all over the place. And since they were so small they had to practically tear the place apart to find them all." Karui explained.

"That bastard the next time I see him I swear I'll kick the shit out of him twice as hard," Naruto declared balling his fists in anger. Karui eyed him suspiciously.

"And just why are you here?" Karui asks. A blush tinted Naruto's cheeks.

"Well uh I was just in the neighborhood and..." Naruto sweat dropped when he saw his half assed excuse made Karui sigh in heavy irritation. "Alright, okay the real reason why I came was to ask you about this," Naruto admitted holding up the paper he had got yesterday.

Karui's eyes widened considerably and her first instinct was to reach out and snatch it back, but she thought better of it.

"What are you asking me about that for?" She asked coolly but inside she was panicking.

"Well this is yours," Naruto declares. Karui grew anxious.

"And just what makes you even remotely think a random piece of paper could possibly be mine out of all the people in the world?" Karui asked sarcastically.

"Because out of all the people in the world it flew out of your window," Naruto said. He wriggled his eyebrows when he noticed the caught look that crossed Karui's face.

"I-I have no clue what...how do you even know..." A grin broke across Naruto's face. He actually caused her to stutter, that was too rich. The usually composed and sharp tongued Karui was actually stuttering nervously.

"I seen it happen last night. And before you say anything, I was not stalking you I just so happened to have been passing by when it happened...again," Naruto looked off nervously.

"You were here last night?" Karui's voice held an accusing tint to it. Naruto nodded. Damn it there was no escaping now, once again the damn boy had bore witness to Karui's time of weakness.

"Yeah so you can't lie Karui or should I say Fera," Naruto said slyly. Karui clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you say a word you hear me?" Karui hissed. Naruto frowned.

"I don't think your the one calling the shots," He says removing her hand. He wiggled the paper in her face as a reminder. She frowned as her eyes followed the paper in irritation.

"Give me the paper," She demands.

"Pft, yeah cause that's really gonna work?" Naruto scoffs.

"Then what do you want in exchange for it?" Karui impatiently asked. She half guessed he'd probably want money or hell even sex. After all they were all dogs in her eyes.

"To know why you hide it, the fact that your...Fera?" Naruto whispered the last part.

"Because that's my own personal decision now give me the paper," She vaguely answered. Naruto was not satisfied with her answer in the least bit.

"Okay Fera if you don't want your identity discovered you'll start giving me better answers than that. Now answer me honestly," Naruto demanded loudly. Karui scoffed at his demanding tone but knew she wasn't quite in the position to argue.

"Fine, the real reason for it is because I'm not a people person, and as you can see why, I don't like interacting with them," Karui answered. Naruto deemed the answer honest enough.

"But people love your writing, heck they love Fera. I think you should just come out and tell them the truth," Naruto suggested.

"Are you not hearing me? I just said I hated people and my coming out would mean the interviews, the book signings and the magazine photo's. I haven't the time to be bothered with things like that," Karui said.

"Are you kidding me that's every kids dream. To have your face plastered on every billboard and magazine, do you know how many people would kill to be in that type of limelight?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well not me," Karui answered.

"Why not?" Naruto persisted.

"Because," Karui said.

"Because why?" Naruto persisted.

"Because who the hell would wanna see my face? Look at me. One look at me and everybody would probably burn my books in a ditch somewhere. You honestly think this is hollywoods definition of a beautiful face. People are expecting some mysterious beauty to be the real face of Fera. Not some charr faced girl with a shitload of issues," Karui spat. She looked away trying to compose herself. She wasn't one to express herself to others but he was asking for it.

"Karui the burn doesn't define who you are. Regardless of what others say I think your beautiful, with or without your scars," Naruto admitted honestly. Karui's eyes snapped back to him. She stared hard at him.

"What is your name?" She asked him suddenly.

"Uh N-Naruto," Naruto sputtered shocked by the random abruptness.

"And how old are you?" She asked him again.

"17, why?" Naruto asked lost as to what she was getting at.

"I'm 25," She said. Naruto still looked lost but took mental note of the new information.

"As in I'm approximately 8 years older than you. Meaning I'm probably old enough to be your mother. So don't get any ideas little boy," Karui said coldly as she headed into her bedroom. Naruto, face red as a cherry bristled at the notion.

"Just what are you trying to say? So what if your 8 years older, that doesn't mean anything." Naruto defended as he followed after her.

"Babes should stick with babes," Karui smirked cruelly as she could feel agitation radiating off him in waves.

"Don't chastise me you old hag," Naruto smirked triumphantly when Karui whirled around toward him angrily.

"I've answered your questions now can you please hand me the paper and get the hell out?" She growled holding her hand out expectantly.

"Not a chance, I'm not through with my interrogation," Naruto said holding the paper out of her reach.

"Then ask me your last question, and damn it I swear this is it," She growls at him.

"Fine, all I want to know is who did that to you," Naruto asked motioning toward her face. Karui's eyes narrowed.

"Leave," Karui didn't like where this was headed. He was out of line asking her a question like that.

"No, I want an answer. Who did that to you? Who was the fucker that hurt you and burned your beautiful face," Naruto's expression was stern and unmoving. Karui just couldn't understand what spurred on his eerie behavior.

"Get out," Karui said darkly. Naruto remained stubborn.

"Karui-" But she interrupted him again.

"I said get out!" She yelled. Naruto stood his ground.

"Not until you tell me who caused that burn," Naruto yelled back.

"Why the hell should I have to tell you anything? And furthermore why the hell do you even care? Look Naruto or whatever you say your name is, I don't know you and you don't know me. Just because you happened to have been there during the attack doesn't mean I'm obligated to just let you in on my personal life," Karui said setting him straight.

"Why do you keep making me out to be some profit hungry dog, I never said you should feel obligated to me. I helped you because that's what any real man would have done in a situation like that," Naruto defended.

"That's not answering me. Why do you care so much, Naruto?" Karui asked him again.

"Because I just do!" Naruto yelled. Karui grew silent at his outburst. "I do, don't ask me why but I just do okay. I care about you Karui," Naruto admitted looking her dead in the eyes.

"You make no sense. You and I are perfect strangers who know nothing of each other so how can you just automatically cling to a person and say you care about them so shamelessly? That's not normal," Karui said suspiciously.

"I dunno it just happened," Naruto shrugged. Karui sighed in exhaustion. She really couldn't believe that a 17 year old high school student had fallen in love with her at first sight and was confused by his own feelings. By the end of tonight she would need a stiff drink.

"Really Naruto you are a real piece of work," Karui said massaging her temples. Naruto grinned taking it as a compliment.

"Look, I'm not interested in spilling my guts out to you. Or opening up to you about my inner most feelings. I simply want this bastard caught so I can live my life normally again," Karui said.

"Can you really live a normal life all by yourself? Everyone needs someone Karui, even you. I dunno I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've come to realize that I wanna be that somebody in your life," Naruto blushed at his own confession. Karui sighed.

"As flattering as it may be I'm not interested in becoming romantically involved in a kid. Your still young, you don't know what love is or what it means to be in love. So don't rush into these things, because in the end I'm not the sort of person you want," Karui dismissed.

"You know, I may be a kid but make no mistake, I'm a kid who knows what he wants," Naruto took on a completely different tone and expression as he gazed heatedly into Karui's golden eyes. Karui looked off unable to maintain eye contact with such a solid, unwavering gaze.

"Hey, hey identify yourself," An officer demanded once he walked into the room. He stood alertly as Naruto and Karui turned to face him.

"It's alright I know him. He was just leaving," Karui said refusing to make eye contact with Naruto anymore. The officer eased up a little as Naruto moved towards the door.

"Yeah I was just going, but I'll definitely be back," Naruto said as he disappeared out the door.

Karui grunted immediately dismissing his words. The officer on the other hand was a bit confused at what just happened. Even he could feel the tension in the air.

"Stupid boy," Karui muttered.

.

A/N oh boy confrontation was a failure lol


End file.
